1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing processes for performing predetermined signal processing on video signals, and to recording media having a program recorded thereon that enables a computer to execute the process. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing process that employ texture mapping techniques in computer graphics when applying three-dimensional special image effects to video signals, and to a recording medium having a program recorded thereon that enables a computer to execute the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of computer graphics, three-dimensional (3D) special effects, such as translation, rotation, and deformation, can be easily applied to the target graphics using texture mapping techniques.
Image processing apparatuses that apply such special effects employ the RGB color space. This is because, when the RGB color space is employed, the calculation for luminance adjustment, such as shading processing, becomes easier, since the color “black” is represented in the RGB color space as (R, G, B)=(0, 0, 0).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 7-212695, No. 11-18005, and No. 11-205754 disclose image processing techniques performed on video signals, such as special effects. Video signals captured by digital cameras or the like has a value represented in the YUV color space, a uniform color space. When mapping an image corresponding to a video signal to computer graphics as a texture and then performing predetermined processing, a color space conversion (CSC) has to be performed beforehand. More specifically, to apply special effects to the video signals, the color space of the video signals is converted into the RGB color space, used in computer graphics, from the YUV color space, before performing the predetermined processing such as texture mapping.